


Miles High

by velcroboyfriends



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Mile High Club, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velcroboyfriends/pseuds/velcroboyfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fun Poe/Finn/Rey PWP for Smut Swap 2016. Enjoyable times in the cockpit of the Falcon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Samuraiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuraiter/gifts).



Rey loved being in the cockpit of the Falcon more than she loved being just about anywhere. Granted, there hadn't been many places in her life so far she'd had the opportunity to love - "home", if she could call it that, was sand and shit, and her visits anywhere else had been brief and full of too much strife to enjoy herself. But here she could feel free and happy, and she felt especially happy now, with Poe's agile hands shoving up under her tunic and Finn at her side brushing kisses into her jawline as they pressed her body back into the control panel.

"They call this the 'Mile High Club,'" Poe murmured with a smirk. Rey grasped at Poe's long hair (she loved that hair, dark and curled between her fingers) with one hand and fumbled at Finn's belt with the other, tugging him closer with it and then working the buckle apart.

"I'd say we're more than a mile high," Finn started to argue, but he stopped short as, simultaneously, Rey reached into the fly of his pants to wrap a hand around him and Poe leaned over to lick into his mouth. He was right, though - they'd made it to the thermosphere of this little planet, _hundreds_ of miles high, and the height of it made every feeling more exhilarating. 

Poe's hand crept up to brush across Rey's breast, to roll her nipple between his fingers. His touch was a little rough, the pads of his fingers dragging in a way that made her breath catch. Finn made short little mewling noises into Poe's mouth as Rey stroked him, his eyes clenched tight shut. She could feel Poe's hardness where he rocked against her, abstracted too much by layers of fabric to feel quite the way she needed.

"Come on," Rey mumbled. Her hand left Poe's hair to wrap around his own hand and grab it, plunging it down to the waistband of her breeches. He tugged down, puddling the fabric around her boots, and pressed his fingers right - yes, where she wanted them. She arched into it, grinding her clit into his touch. "More," she said, taking her hand away from Finn to press Poe's fingers harder onto her, "more."

"So demanding." Poe broke away from Finn to tut. He drew his touch back even as she followed it, his fingers whispering over her. He pulled away to urge Rey down into the pilot's chair, turning it to face away from the glass. She squirmed until Poe's hand was back on her, but it wasn't enough, still wasn't enough. Rey reached up to grasp at Poe's shoulders, pushing down.

"I want your mouth," Rey demanded, and Poe shook his head, but bent down to his knees anyway. Finn stroked Poe's hair as the man nipped at Rey's inner thigh.

"He looks good like that, hmm?" Finn said. He was right again. Poe's eyes shone dark as he looked up at Rey, watching her face. Her hands clenched when he stroked his tongue broadly over her, smooth, soft, sparking gently. He lapped at her entrance, pushed in a little with his tongue, a dulled-down sort of pleasure that she pressed into. His tongue uncurled into her, rubbing at the walls of her. She was dripping down his chin already. The ship hummed under her, felt alive with them. Finn was on his knees too, hand curled against Rey's breast, his mouth on her neck.

"He looks even better when you fuck him," Rey said like it was a casual statement just thrown off her lips. She could feel Poe's breath draw in through his nose, see his back arch at the thought. He delved in with greater passion, tongue thrusting into her, his nose smashed halfway across her clit. Finn circled around behind Poe, pulled his hips up and back until he had to brace himself on Rey's thighs to stop himself from falling into her. Finn eased the waistband of Poe's pants down his legs. He wasn't wearing anything under his pants. Rey wondered if he'd planned this since they took off.

"You want it?" Finn murmured, tracing his fingers over Poe's round ass, into the cleft of it. Poe drew back from Rey, nodded.

"Yeah, yeah," Poe gasped even as Rey tugged at his hair, urging him back. "Lube's in the - that compartment." The last two words were muffled as Rey shoved his mouth back onto her, the sound sending vibrations through her skin. He reached one hand out to point at an area under the panel that drew back, a door. Rey peered around to see a few crumbled bits of paper, a spanner, what looked like it may have been an instruction manual, and - like he said, a bottle conspicuous in its labeling. Oh, he had _definitely_ planned this.

Rey spread her legs wider and settled into the chair as Poe pulled her inner lips into his mouth, one at a time, and sucked at them. He swirled his tongue between every fold of her, soothing parts she hadn't known needed his touch, before homing in on her clit. Just as he closed his lips around the hood and stroked his tongue across the nub of it, Finn pressed slick fingers to his entrance, and Rey felt and saw his reaction, the way his back arched, how his breath stuttered against her. One of Finn's fingers sank in slowly, and she knew how that felt, long and broad. Poe let out a soft sigh.

Poe's tongue danced across her with the rhythm that Finn's fingers set - two in him now, looking so lovely - each stroke lighting her up. She propped a foot up on his shoulder, ground into him, grunted when he hit just the right spot that sent fire coursing through her. Both her hands were tangled up in his hair now, scratching at his scalp as he licked and sucked, pulling hard when he hit upon just the right motion. Finn had three fingers in Poe's ass and looked about ready to burst already just from the sight of the two of them. Rey knew the feeling.

"Don't stop," Rey urged as she felt waves of pleasure rising higher, threatening to take her under. Behind Poe, she saw Finn draw his fingers out, saw him pour a little lube into his hand to slick himself up. Poe flicked his tongue back and forth over her clit, hard, relentless in his pace, and Rey moaned, then moaned again, then clenched her thighs tight on either side of his head as her body drew in on itself and buzzed. She stopped breathing for a second, mouth wide, and then she was back, squirming against Poe, who'd been licking her through it even as Finn knelt behind him and lined himself up.

As soon as Rey had returned to the world enough to lock eyes with Finn, he nodded and pushed in nice and slow. Poe groaned low, sound waves moving from his tongue to Rey's clit, and she echoed the sound. Finn looked beautifully at peace as he slipped back and forth inside Poe, his hands wandering over the man's back and rucking his shirt up. Poe pulled Rey's clit into his mouth, sucked hard. She needed more.

"Fingers," Rey gritted out. Poe shifted his weight to one hand, reached the other up to play over Rey's entrance, gathering up the wetness that was threatening to pool down onto the pilot's chair. He pressed two into her without hesitation - he knew she didn't like to be teased. Poe's fingers weren't as big as Finn's, but they were more practiced, knowing just where to stretch and curl. Rey's heel dug into Poe's back, which flexed with each of Finn's thrusts. All the while his tongue kept up a steady pressure against her clit, and already she could feel herself close to peaking again.

One of Finn's thrusts hit home particularly hard, the slap of skin echoing around the cockpit, and again, and again, and with Poe groaning against her and his fingers curling up into a spot that tingled to his touch, Rey felt the buzzing in her body cover her over. This time she cried out as she pulsed around Poe's fingers, squeezing her eyes shut. She could still hear the sound of Finn fucking him, the soft grunts issuing from Finn's mouth.

There were three fingers inside her now, and Rey twisted down against them. Poe's rhythm was less his own choice than it was the rocking of his body as Finn pressed into him harder and harder, his fingers moving in and out just as Finn moved in and out of Poe, and the three of them seemed now like a synchronized machine, trading off cries and moans as they twisted together. Finn was looking at Rey, but he was beginning to get that glazed-over look that meant he was close.

"Touch him," Rey urged, and Finn came to his senses enough to reach down and wrap a hand around Poe's cock. Poe sped his tongue's movements in gratitude, curled his fingers right where she liked them, and Rey was falling into climax all over again, her body arching as much as it could in the curve of the chair. Her head tilted back, she could just about see the stars through the glass of the cockpit.

"Come on, buddy," Finn murmured, his other hand squeezing tight along Poe's hip as he angled down a little, right where Rey knew the good spot was inside Poe. "Come for us." Poe was rocking back into the thrusts now, the movements of his tongue and fingers cursory as he focused on his own release. He shuddered and stilled, letting out a long keen as he poured out over Finn's hand - Rey could just see it if she angled her torso to the side. Finn gasped at the tightening of Poe around him and pressed in a couple more times before he was there too, groaning low as he gripped Poe's hips tight and plunged as deep as he could before pausing there, his mouth stretched wide.

The room was quiet now except for their panting breaths and the ever-present hum of the machinery. Finn moved back, slipped out of Poe, who whined in protest, but Finn leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek. Poe's fingers drew out, leaving Rey feeling empty but satisfied, especially as Finn admired the glistening digits and moved in to suck them into his mouth, tasting. Boneless, Rey slid from the chair down to sit with her two boys, bare-assed on the cold floor.

"We should clean up," Finn said quietly even as he dropped down to lie prostrate on the floor. Rey slipped herself under Finn's arm, tugged at Poe until he was spooned around her other side. "Get somewhere more comfortable."

"Mm," Poe said in response, huffing warm breaths into the crook of Rey's neck. Finn's bare legs tangled with hers. As she listened to the breathing around her slow, there was nothing more Rey could want.


End file.
